Protect Alice
by MBO6C24A032250
Summary: Alice remembers her past and is now in danger when her greatest fear returns. During a great battle between Alice and her past there are some family issues involving the relationships of jasper and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella.


_I remember everything. _

_Like everything happened yesterday. _

_Like my life just crashed down on top of me all over again. _

_I just wish I could forget this memory. But it's like a tape stuck on constant play. _

Alice thought to herself as she stared out her window.

_It's pouring outside… just like that night. It was August26. 1903. I was walking back to my apartment from my late class, it was around 9 or 10, and I took my usual route. I was walking in the ally about 3 blocks from where I lived when 5 drunk guys started walking towards me. I turned around to run but they were closing in on me. I screamed but the closest guy covered my mouth with his hand. I struggled to get loose but there was no way I could. There was 5 of them and just 1 of me, it was so unfair!_

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Alice quickly snapped out of it.

"Umm… come in."Alice barley yelled while quickly wiping the tears that she hadn't realized where streaming down her face. "Oh, Carlisle. Hi."

"You alright, Alice?" Carlisle asked as he looked at Alice and saw the tears she tried so hard to hide.

"Yeah, just thinking about… umm"

"I know. Alice there is no need to bring up old memories. That was all in the past. Just be thankful that you're here now. And you don't have to worry about them anymore." Carlisle tried to sooth Alice. Alice took her eye contact away from Carlisle and looked back outside at the pouring rain.

Alice faked smiled and giggled, "Right….Now what was it you wanted."

"I was just coming up here to tell you that Edward is having Bella over again, so be prepared. And keep an eye on Jasper."

"Oh, don't worry Jasper won't hurt her."

"I know but I don't want to take any chances." Alice was now looking back at Carlisle. Carlisle smiled his usual smile and then shut the door to Alice's room.

_Carlisle is right. I should be thinking about it. Its all in the past. That is almost a 100 years in the past. _

Alice got up and left her room to get Jasper and look after him and warn him that Bella was coming.

"Hey Jasper. Bella is coming over again. I'm just warning you." Alice laughed as she danced across the living room floor to him. Jasper swallowed and the let out a small laugh.

"Thanks Alice. I think I've learned to control myself around her though."

"That's what I said but Carlisle doesn't want to take any chances. Witch I kind of agree with him. "Alice grabbed Jaspers hands and pulled him up from the couch where he sat next to Emmet. She's lifted up on her tippy toes and kissed him directly on the lips. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice making her ear press against his chest. Alice listened and listened but there was nothing. She wanted to cry but held back, there was nothing there. No heart beat. Not even warmth. Alice pulled away and walked back up to her room without saying anything.

**1 ½hours later**

Alice, who was looking out her window once again remembering that night, jumped up and ran down stairs by Jasper. Edward and Bella had just pulled in and like Carlisle said she didn't want to take any chances. Edward and Bella walked through the door and everyone was there to greet them.

"So what do u want to do today?" Esme smiled.

"How about so baseball?" Emmet laughed. Edward looked at Bella and then at the others as if he was trying to think of some excuse of why we couldn't play.

"Sounds fun." Bella laughed

"Alright then it's settled. " Carlisle announced, "Perfect timing to. It's about to storm." Everyone laughed

**Playing Baseball**

" Sorry Rosalie, out." Bella heisted to say. Rosalie growled and then stomped off.

The game went by quite fast. Alice and Jasper were the last ones to leave the field. Alice and Jasper were walking through the woods back to the house when suddenly Alice stopped. Jasper turned around and knew she was having a vision. Alice's face expression filled with worry and fear.

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked.

"They're… He's… They're still here… They're still alive!" Alice fell to her knees and started crying.

"CARLISLE!" Jasper yelled as he helped Alice to the couch. Carlisle ran to the living room.

"What?"

"Alice had a vision." Jasper stared at Carlisle trying to explain without words.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked

"They're back." Carlisle looked up at Jasper. Jasper and Carlisle left the room calling Rosalie to comfort Alice. Everyone except Alice and Rosalie gathered in the kitchen.

"Carlisle? What was Alice's vision about?" Jasper said worried, "Who is they?"

"They? That's the guys who almost killed Alice. Left her in that ally to die. I was hoping she would never find out."

"Find what out?" Jasper asked madly.

"Those 5 guys where once Victoria's puppets until they became smart enough to start their own group. I guess now they have decided to come back to kill Alice for good." Jasper's face dropped

"Don't worry Jasper. We won't let that happen!" Emmet assured.

Everyone moved into the living room with Alice and Rosalie.

"We don't have much time." Alice managed to say.

"Edward why don't you and Bella go to Bella's house for a while. We still don't want to take any chances." Carlisle suggested.

Edward started to agree when Bella interrupted, " No Edward, she's your sister. You should stay here and help."

"Bella… I need to be with you. I need to make sure nothing will happen to you." Edward disagreed with Bella's statement.

"Edward… they're after Alice not me this time. You need to be there for Alice like you've always been there for me. I promise I will be fine." Bella whispered to Edward.

"I… Bella… I can't … "

"Edward, she's right. Alice is your sister and she is in danger." Emmet commented.

Edwards face expression turned unsure.

"Take Bella home." Carlisle demanded.


End file.
